The Fault In Our Moon
by EmilyR5
Summary: He is not like everyone. He is different. He makes Ally feel weird. Her heart is jumping in her chest everytime she sees him. His touch on her makes her body feel like its on fire. What's the reason for these feelings? NOT A VAMPIRE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**The Fault Is In The Moon**

**Chapter 1 **

Ally's POV

When I was little, everyone used to ask me what I would wanna be when I'll grow up. They all excepted the same answer. A dream job that every kid wish he'd had. Boys usually want to be a spy or a police officer. Girls want to be a singer or a dancer or any other professional. But when they asked me all I wonder was; how can you be so sure that we will all live that long? I mean, you can't know what will happen to you in the next second so how do you expect me to think so far to the future?

Nothing is guaranteed. You don't live forever. You just have to use each and every second of your life to do something helpful and not just sit and do nothing. Of course kids don't usually think about things like death. But I wasn't a normal kid. I lost my mom when I was little. She died right before my eyes. I've never knew that much suffer. Well, at that time I thought I knew suffer. But I didn't know that it was only a glimpse of what this life could be. You can be lucky and have a good life or you can have a really bad one. But no one has a perfect life. That's what I've always believed in.

I mean, god plans this all right? And he loves us because he created us all. So why would he want us to suffer? I've given much thought into that and I think that he just tries to tell us what's wrong and right. Because in this world you can get blind. So blind you can't see the truth. So it's like a wake up call. The suffering. Of course there is no better way to do that. God can't give us a good life because if it were like that we will never be able to think deeply. We will have everything we need and we will forget god and his lessons. This all may sounds insane. Believe me I didn't believe in all of those things too. But then god sent me a wake up call.

My whole life felt like a wake up call. After my mom died, my dad was broken and shuttered to pieces. I'm not saying that I wasn't too. But I was a little girl. You can't compare. At first, all the kids started being nice to me. I bet the kinder gardener told them to do that so the little orphan girl wouldn't feel neglected. But then when I got older people stopped being nice because they thought that time heals. They don't know the truth. Time is like a drag. It keeps everything moving so you'll just be busy with everything that's happening around you so you wouldn't feel the pain. So you will forget. But they don't know that when the time stops. When you find yourself alone; you start to feel the pain again. It doesn't heal. You just get used to it. So your pain is almost a part of you.

I thought that my entire life would be like this. I was kinda hoping they will be. Dull. Boring. Never changing. Full with pain and grief. But then when I list expected it. God sent me a wake up call. And this wake up call was called Austin Moon.

It was the fourth year of high school. What can go wrong? You know every one and they all know you. You know the school the teachers. Everyone except the freshmen. But nobody cares about then anyway so... I skated into the school parking lot. Everyone starring. I'm the wired girl. I have always have been and I always will be. I'm wearing my black converse and I have blue dye in my hair. I'm also wearing my blue jeans and a simple blue T-shirt. I'm not wearing any make up. I don't really see the point in wearing make up. I mean, if a girl really want a guy to like her so she should find a guy that like her for who she is inside and not just because she has a hot body. I got off my skate board and started waking towards the school building. People started to get use to me eventually. But the new kids still stared at me. I should be the one staring them considering they are the new ones here. But honestly I don't really care. Why should I? If you'll waste your life about caring what other people are thinking of you, you will be miserable. Most people are making that mistake and I don't wanna be more miserable than I am now.

I walked to my locker and looked at my schedule. I sighed and pulled out the books I needed. I turn around but I hit something. I was about to fall on the floor but on last second a hand caught my wrist and saved me from a public humiliation. Not like I care but I hate when I'm the center of attention. That's what I call humiliation. "Sorry. " I murmured under my breath not even bothering looking at the person before banding to the floor and starting to pick up my books. But the other person doesn't walk away. He kneels down and helps me pick up the rest of my books. "That's ok. " he said. That's when I get curious. Most people usually don't bother on talking to me. They just ignore me. Like I'm some Oxygen molecules that are gathered together. I told you before. I don't care.

We both get up and I looked at him for the first time. He would be a blond guy with hazel eyes. He wears a black T-shirt and blue jeans just like mine. The best part about his look is his shoes. He wears black converse. The guys' style. I like those. I look at him in the eye. He stares back at me. His look is challenging , like he is not backing away from anything. He looks at me. Scans me from head to toe. Just like I did to him. He ends up smiling and

he holds up his hand forward. "I'm Austin. " he says. "And I'm waiting for class. " I said and turned away.

I know what you're thinking. That was rude. Well, I don't really like to associate with other people. Specially gorgeous ones like this Austin guy. I don't see the point. I'm weird. I don't have any friends. I will just bring misery to everyone who is close to me. So why make other suffer if you can bare the pain yourself?

I'm on my way to my chemistry class. I'm walking in the lab and sits in my usual sit. Far away from others. I don't have a lab partner. I have never had. Who would want to be a partner with a weirdo? I don't blame them. Besides, it's for the best. The teacher walks into the class and says:" Hello everyone, I would like you to meet our new student Austin Moon" he waves his hands towards the door probably sighing Austin to come in. As soon as he does all of the girls in the class start to whisper and giggle like stupid monkeys. Austin smiles and says: "Hello." That's it. Nothing else. He doesn't wink at the girls or even look them. Even thought they are waving. He caught my eyes and now he doesn't let them go. He does only when the teacher touched his shoulder and said to him:" There is an open sit next to Ally. You can sit there." I can see that all the girl in our classroom are looking at me. But they aren't worry. They know that nothing will happen. So they're just jealous.

I moved my chair so Austin could have his space. He sits and says:" So.. You're real name is Ally?" He asks and I'm not responding. When he realizes that he smiles and says:" I think I like 'I'm gonna be late for class better'. It's so original. " he said with a smirk. I'm not laughing I'm not even smiling. I know how to blow people off. It's one of the talents you learn when you're a loner. The lesson starts and the teacher gave us an exercise to do in pairs. Perfect.

I look at Austin for the first time in this lesson. He looks back at me and for the first time I can see that there is something in his eyes. Something in a shape if a banana. It's weird. But it's beautiful. It's like a half silver circle. "What?" He asks after realize I was staring a lot. I stiffed immediately and looked away. I cleared my throat and said:" Let's get to work" Austin smiled a devilish smile.

I don't know what is up with this guy.

He is not like the others. The others would probably stay away by now. But he's just full of surprises. That's not good. That's what I hate most.

I don't now what is going on with him. All I know is that I like it. And that's not good. I shouldn't . I couldn't. I don't.

**So..? What do you guys think? Should I continue this or not? Please review and tell me what you think... If you liked it you check out my story 'In Love With My Best Friend'. Hope you'll like is as well. **

**Have a good Day/Afternoon/Night!**

**Love you all,**

**Emily. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Hey, here is chapter two for you guys. Please review when you're done. Have fun!**

Ally's POV

This entire week I've been haunted by him. Every where I go he is there. I don't know if it's a coincidence or he is just stalking me. All I know is that this guy is driving me crazy and I've just met him. I sighed when the bell that signals that the class is over is ringing. I got up and made my way into the crowd going through carefully so I wouldn't touch anyone. I don't know why but since I was little I hated any kind of warmth that is made by having skin to skin with someone. I hated being close to someone. Even my dad. I guess that maybe it was because of my mom or something. I haven't felt how it's like to be in someone's arms. I guess that I will never know. It doesn't bother me. I don't really care. Well, I don't know how it feels like so I guess I don't know if it feels good or not. Right now, I got other stuff going on so I need to focus. This Austin guy. Gahh! He is driving me nuts! Just having his eyes on me feels weird. Good weird. That's what I hate the most.

I got to the parking lot and went to my car. Just when I thought that I'm gonna have a piece of quite for the rest of the day I saw Austin leaning against my car. 'You gotta be kidding me.' I murmured under my breath. Austin smiled like he could hear me. I looked at him dully. "What?" I said harshly. He smiled his stupid gorgeous smile. Damn it. Damn him. "I need to talk to you. " he said looking at me still smiling. I moved past him while saying:" Well, I'm not really interested in hearing what you have to say so if you could excuse me I need to go." When I was about to open the door to my car I felt my wrist being pulled back. I gasped and suddenly I was face to face with Austin. "I need a tutor and they told me that you can help me. " he said looking me in the eye. I stood still. I was too busy with my hand. It felt like it was burning. I haven't felt anything like it before. Not even when people accidentally touched me. I felt like fire was running inside my veins. It was addicting. I don't know what it is ,though, I felt like it was a little part of heaven. I never believe in heaven. It sounded so ridiculous. I just don't think that my mom is in a tropical island drinking fruit juice with Jesus. I think that there is more. I think that we're being judge according to the deeds that we do in this life and then god decided whether we go to hell or not. It's just feel to easy to die and go straight to heaven. After I realized that I froze. I looked down and said stiffly:" Do. Not. Touch. Me." Austin looked at me and let go of my hand. I never let people touch me in the past and I'm not gonna start letting them touch me now. It doesn't matter who it is.

I made my way to the door and Austin held the door open, not letting me close it. "Wait! Is that a yes or no?" I looks at him with a poker face and said:" Was that not clear?" I said and tried to close the door again but he held it again. "Ally, I'm just.. I'm not usually beg people but.. I really need help with my studies other wise I wouldn't be able to go to this college I want.. So Ally could you please help me?" I looked at him. People are weak. They can't survive. They will all die eventually so why bother doing stuff? You're gonna die anyway. People believe in so many things that other tell them without stopping for a moment to think if there is logic in what the others tell them. They do it like robots. Dumb robots. I looked at him for a long time and I saw it again. The silver circle inside his eye. What the hell is that?! He looked at me like he knew what I was thinking and he looked away. I raised my eyebrows. Then I said:" Fine. But I have ground rules. I will let you know what they are tomorrow. " Austin smiled widely almost truimphly. I looked at him in a suspicious look. He leaned on the door his body getting close to mine. I stopped breathing. What. Is. He. Doing?! He leaned in and whispered in my ear: "Thank you, Ally." His lips lingered there and slides slightly on my neck. I felt the fire again. This time I felt like I was burning in hell. It was insane. What is happening to me?! I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away. " Ground rule number one. Don't you ever touch me. I thought I made that clear a minute ago." He smiled at me devilishly. I rolled my eyes and close the door and drove away.

I needed some time to think. I went to the place that I always went when I wanted to be alone. To the forest next to the cemetery. I parked my car and started walking. I always liked hiking. Most girls don't really like it. But I am not an ordinary girl. I don't think I ever was. I continued walking until I reached the center of the forest I put my bag down and laid down on the grass. I looked at the tree tops. I always wondered about hell. Everyone says something else. Dante believes that there are 7 circles of hell. One for each sin a person did. He says that there are seven deadly sins: wrath, avarice, sloth, pride, lust, envy and gluttony. Everyone in this world is doing those sins in each passing moment without realizing it and they all expect that they will end up in the garden of Eden. Ha! What a joke. The Devine Comedy really is a comedy in my eyes. That just doesn't seem believable. Just like evolution. I mean, come on they suppose that I beeline that I used to be tadpole? I mean come on!

But right now I have no clue about what's true or false. This Austin guy is driving me insane! I wish I knew what was going on with me. My heart went crazy when he leaned into me. He barley touched me and I went wild. What the fuck is that?! I sighed and put my hands on my head. I got up and started walking towards my car again. Then I saw something moving in the woods. I pulled out my knife. I took a self defense lessons when I was little. I got close to the noise then I saw a person. I hid behind a tree and looked again. Then I recognized him. It was Austin. What the hell is he doing here?! He looked at the sky and smiled. It was twilight. The sun was about to finish her setting. He sat down and suddenly the ground started to glow. Like really glow. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands in his chest. Symbols started to appear on the ground. They glowed in a bright light. It was breath taking. It was a circle with a moon , a sun and a star. The moon looked like the one Austin has in his eye. What the hell? Then a breeze started to blow. I started to walk away and then ran into my car. Austin is some kind of super natural magician or something?! I don't know. I got into my car and drove home. All the way I saw the scene in my mind over and over again. That kind of stuff don't scare me. I don't really care enough so it would. But I am a curious person. That's a bad thing because sometimes I can't help myself and that's not good. I mean what kind of a 12 year old girl reads philosophy books..?

I pulled into my drive way and went into the house. I gotta clear my head. This day have been a little of a too much excitement for me. My life used to be dull and expected and I liked it. But now I feel like in each every moment a rocket could fly into my life and surprise me to death. I mean, seriously? A glowing circle?!

I walked into my room. My dad is never home. I don't really care. He gambles a lot... I did my homework and got ready for bed. I went to sleep hoping I will wake up tomorrow and figure out this was all a huge nightmare.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my annoying alarm clock. I growled and got up stopping it. I got ready and got out of the house. I tried not to think about yesterday. It all sounded so unbelievable. Maybe I was daydreaming or something. I parked in the parking lot and got out of my car. Everyone gave me that 'What a freak' like every single day. I ignore them as usual. I walked into the school and went to my locker. I was about to take out my books to the first lesson when I felt present behind me. Only one person would have the guts to talk to me. "What!" I asked annoyed. He chuckled which made me even more annoyed. "I was wondering..." He said and I felt him leaning in behind me. He wan't touching me but it was enough to make the fire in my veins lit up again and my breathing to stop. "When are we gonna do the tutoring sessions?" He asked with a smile. I could feel it in his voice. I took a deep breath. I hate the influence this guy has on me. He is not even touching me and my heart is going wild. I turned around to him taking another deep breath. I looked at him. He looked hot as always. Damn it. I just hated it. I hate that I feel this way. I hate that I like this feeling. And I mostly hate that him of all people makes me feel like this way.

"First of all, I want you to learn the ground rules. Well, rule number one you already know." I said and he smirked at me, I rolled my eyes. "Rule number two, you have to keep at least 3 feet away from me." I said while pushing him away. He smiled his cocky smile again. God! I hate that! I was wondering why wasn't I scared by him. I mean, after what I saw the other day I should be running away by now. I guess that I like being around the strange and the not normal stuff. "Rule number three, I decide the time and the place of our sessions and you have to be on time. If you wouldn't, I'm canceling this whole thing. Understood?" I looked at him coldly. He smiled again despite that and said:" Yes m'am. Any other rules you would like me to know?" He asked looking at me and making me drown in his eyes. I shook it off and said:" Yes. I will inform you in the future. From now on, I ask the questions. Not you. Got it?" He smiled again and nodded. "And stop smiling all the time it's creeping me out." I said annoyed. He smiled again and said:" Really? Because it seems to me that you like it. " I looked at him super annoyed and punched his arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" "Rule number four do not annoy me. And for any further time you will break the rules you will get hit by me. So you should pay attention." He growled and said:" Ok. " I looked at him surprised. He looked at me in a questioning look. "Why aren't you running away? Why aren't you going to some nice girl that could teach you? Why me?" I asked looking him in the eye. He smiled and said:" Cuz I don't want any other girl. I want you. " he said making my heart beat raise. I breathed deeply and said:" Stop saying stuff like that. It's annoying me. " he chuckled and said:" Ok". The bell rang. I turned around, collected my books, shut my locker and started to walked away with out saying goodbye to him. I could feel his gaze on me when I walked away.

This gotta stop. I gotta pull myself together. Damn it. I made my way to my class. I hope that I could pass this day without any other strange and annoying events.

* * *

At lunch, I made my way to my usual empty table. I sat down and decided to do my homework while eating because I wanna play my guitar when I will get home and I don't wanna have to worry about this homework. I know what you're thinking, why would a girl like me would be playing guitar. I don't know why. I just like it.

Suddenly I felt a present behind me. I growled again and said:" What?!" He chuckled and said:" I guess that that is your way of saying hello. Because that's what you always say when you see me. " I rolled my eyes and said:" And your point is?" He didn't answer and sat down beside me. He leaned in to look in my eyes. I stopped breathing again. Damn him. Why isn't he going according to the ground rules I planted for him?! Then I saw it again. The half silver circle in his eyes. Only now it's almost a circle. What the hell? Maybe it has something to do with the glowing circle I saw in the forest. Then I pulled myself together and said:" Three feet away. " he chuckled and got a little away from me. "So.. Should we get started with the sessions? Where do you wanna do it?" He asked. I looked at him and said:" You can come by to my house today. " he nodded and said:" Give me your number I will be in touch with you." I looked at him in disbelief. Like I would ever give him my number. "Oh come on! It's just for the sessions! I'm not gonna send you nude pictures of me. Even though I know you want me to." He said and smirked in the last sentence. I gasped a little and got up angrily. I started walking away and he started to run after me. "Ally! Wait! I was kidding come on!" He reached me and grabbed my hand. The electricity hit me again the fire in my veins lighted up once more. I yanked my hand away and said angrily:" God! Did you even listen to the rules?!" He looked at me and said sincerely:" Yeah. I'm sorry. Ally please, I was just joking around. " he looked at his converse and rubbed the back of his neck. I sighed. How can I be mad at him? Damn it. Of course I can. My mind tells me to be mad but my heart doesn't agree. Stupid heart. I gave him my iPhone and said:" Put your number in. " he smiled and nodded. He took my iPhone carefully trying not to touch me. He types his number and gave me my iPhone back. "I will text you the time and place. Be there. Don't be late. " I said and he nodded. I was about to turn when he said:" Ally" I turned around and he looked at me sincerely in my eyes trapping me again. "Thank you. " he said and I felt the fire again. This time it happened even though he wasn't touching me. This is getting worst. I took a deep breath and nodded and turned. I walked to the school again. This damn sexy Austin. I growled under my breath. I hope this tutoring sessions would go smoothly with out any incidents.

**So...? What do you guys think? Let me know! Tell me your favorite parts and please review! If there will be a lot of reviews I will continue this story so please encourage me to do that by reviewing! **

**Love you all,**

**Emily. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi guys, listen, when I update a chapter and you guys barely review I don't have any will to continue writing and I really love writing this story and I want to continue so if you guys could review even a short review it would mean the world to me. Please guys, I really want to continue writing... **

**Here is chapter 3 for you guys. Hope you'll like it. **

Ally's POV

I made my way to the school parking lot. I went to my car and saw Austin leaning on it. I growled and said:"What are you doing here?" He smiled and said:"You said we will have a tutoring session after school." I rolled my eyes and said:"Well, I also told you I will text you the time and the place. Stop stalking me." He smiled his cocky smile again. I hate that. "Alright then." He said. "I'll be waiting." I rolled my eyes again and got into my car and drove away. God! This kid is driving me nuts! I was too busy with my thoughts than what was happening on the road. What should I do? I mean, Austin is the only guy who is actually talking to me without being scared away. It's weird. It's good. It's... AHAH! I can't. I can't. I can't.

I pulled at my driveway and took out my phone. I searched for Austin's number in my contacts list. I could find it. Then I saw a contact name that said 'The Sexiest Man Alive'. I'm gonna kill him. I edited it to 'The Stupidest Man Alive'. I giggled a little and texted him my address and told him to come. I got out of my car and got into my house. I was about to put the lights on when there was a knock on the door. I jumped a little. I went to my door ready to pull out my knife just in case. I opened it and saw Austin standing there smiling his cocky smile again. I let out a breath. "How did you get here so fast?!" I asked annoyed. He giggled and said:"I actually live a few blocks away." I rolled my eyes and said:"Come in." He smiled and entered after me. I rolled my eyes again. We made our way to the kitchen table. "Do you wanna eat something?" I asked. "Wow. Who are you and what have you done with Ally?" He asked faking shock. I looked at him annoyed and said:"The fact that I hate you doesn't mean I don't have any manners what so ever." He looked at me and then moved closer to me while saying:"You hate me?" I stiffed. He looked at me sincerely. I stopped breathing and he moved closer. "Why?" He asked again when I didn't answer. I was standing near the counter and now I was more pressed to it because he kept getting closer. He put both of his hands on the counter, trapping my body in his arms. I looked up at him and he just looked at me. Then I saw it again. The circle in his eyes. This time I was sure I wasn't dreaming it and it now was a circle. Not a half circle like it was before. He leaned in and whispered in my ear:"Ally." I felt the fire again. I couldn't move. It felt so good having his body pressed against mine. He moved his lips to my cheek and whispered again:"Why do you hate me?". I was burning. I shivered and pulled myself together. I put my hands on his chest and I was about to push him away when suddenly his lips were on mine. If I was burning before I was the fire itself now. It reminded me of Shakespeare.

_"These violent delights have violent ends _

_And in their triumph die, _

_like fire and powder,_

_Which, as they kiss, consume." _

It's so wrong that I'm enjoying this kiss. But it was like I was the fire and this kiss was the powder and that's what kept me alive. If the powder is gone the fire wouldn't have anything to light up on. It shouldn't be like this. I need to stop. But like Romeo and Juliet I don't think I would let anything stop me besides death itself.

I started to kiss him back. I don't know why. I just couldn't. I needed to. He kissed my hungrily. He pushed me against the counter. I deepened the kiss. I jumped on the counter and put my legs on his hips. He got closer to me; if it was possible. He licked my lips and that's when I came back to reality. I pushed him away. He looked at me surprised. I cleared my voice. Looked away and then I got down the counter and said:"Let's get to study." My voice shook as I said it. I walked to the table quickly. Austin followed me and I sat down. He sat down next to me. I took my books out when he started to say:"Hi Ally, listen-" "No. We are not discussing this. It never happened. Forget it ever did. It was all your fault for breaking the rules anyway. Now, we are gonna study and we're not bringing this up again. Understood?" Austin looked at me offended. I looked away. Since when I started to be so aware and caring for other people feelings?! Austin ruins everything. I looked up at him and he looked back at me. Is he my Romeo? Should I fight? I don't know. I don't usually make such a big deal out of guys but something about him is different. I sighed and he said:"Ok." I nodded and we started our tutoring session. This entire time I couldn't look away from his lips. Those magical lips. That make my knees go weak. I just had to kiss them again. No! I mustn't! I need to stop thinking like that.

* * *

It's been an hour since we have started and suddenly we heard a key's noise. It was probably my dad. I took the books and grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him with me to the stairs. "What are you doing?" Austin asked. I shushed him and said:"Come on!" We went upstairs and I pulled him to my room. I locked the door and turned around to see Austin with a surprised look on his face. Then he smiled and said:"I didn't know you wanted me this much." I looked at him. At first I was mad then I just couldn't help but to laugh. I burst out laughing. He looked at me like I was insane. I had tears in my eyes so I wiped them away. I relaxed and said:"You're funny." He narrowed his eyed at me and had a pout face on. I giggled and said:"My dad just came in and if he would have seen you, he wouldn't approve you staying here with me alone. He thinks I can't take care of myself. But the truth is he is the one who can't take care of himself." Austin nodded in understatement. Then he started to look around. Then I realized I let him into my room. Damn it.

He smirked when he noticed my books collection. "You read?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. "Why is that surprising?" I asked annoyed. He chuckled and said:" It's not surprising that you're reading; it's surprising that you read philosophy books." He smiled his cocky smile again. "Well, it's non of your business so let's get to work." We studied for another hour until it got very late. We were both tired. "Well, that's it for today." I said. He nodded and got up. He was about to exit the door when I said:"No no no no no! My dad's down stairs!" Austin looked at me surprised and said:"Well, what do you want me do to? Jump out the window?" I looked at him and smiled devilishly. "No. No way" Austin said. I growled and said:"You promised to do anything I'd say!" He looked at me and then rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said and made his way to the window. He looked down hesitating. "Come on! Just jump already!" I said losing my patience. He looked at me and said:"You are more than welcome to do this for me if you're so eager!" I rolled my eyes at him and he looked back at the ground. "Ok. Here I go." Then he jumped. While doing it he did a perfect back flip two times in the air. I had my mouth hung open staring at him. He landed and then looked at me smirking and bowed. "You bustard! I was actually worried!" I said angrily at him. He giggled and said:"Well, I'm happy I made your heart work." He winked. My heart jumped and I stopped breathing. "I wasn't really worried. I just said that to be polite." I said looking away. "Yeah. Right." He said smirking. "Just go!" I said closing my window. I heard him giggle. I sighed and crushed on my bed. It's funny how my dad wouldn't check up on me but if he sees a dude I'm in trouble.

I looked at the ceiling. I kissed Austin today. I. Kissed. Austin. I can't believe it! I'm so weak! He is one of those guys who use you and throw you away. All the guys are. So he must be. I was so tired. I dried to keep on thinking but I couldn't. So I got up and prepared myself to bed and went straight to sleep.

_"The sweetest honey_

_Is loathsome in his own deliciousness_

_And in the taste confounds the appetite._

_Therefore love moderately. Long love doth so._

_Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow. "_ Too much honey is always delicious. But it makes you wanna puke. That's what Shakespeare meant. But what if this honey is the one who keeps you alive. Then you can never get enough if it. Just like oxygen. Do you ever get sick of that? Maybe what Shakespeare tried to tell us by saying to take love in moderation is that if you feel like your losing your love then you should behave like that. But if you're in love with someone that you're feeling like he is your life and you can't get enough you should spend you entire time with them.

I never been in love. Not even close. A Part of me thinks that's stupid. Sacrificing yourself for someone else that you're not even sure that he will do the same for you, seems stupid to me. Then again, I have never really felt love. Maybe when I will it will look different. I don't know. And in those thought I drifted away to sleep.

"Austin!" I called him but he kept walking away. Deeper into the forest. "Austin! Wait!" I shouted and heard something behind me. It was a shadow. Big black shadow chasing me. I screamed and kept running. "Austin! Help me!" I kept screaming. Then I felt a hand on my foot. I tripped down and it pulled me away. I screamed and no one was there to help. I felt tears running on my face. I haven't cry in such a long time. I felt a sharpe thing scratching my foot. I shouted in pain and then I woke up. I was on my bed. In my room. Breathing heavily. My heart was racing. I took deep breath until I relaxed. What the hell was that?! It was a dream. Just a dream. Well I nightmare but still. I lied in my bed once more and looked at my alarm clock. I need to get up. I growled and pulled the blanked away. I got up and was about to go to the bathroom. But when I made my first step I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I moaned in pain and bent over to see what it was. Then I saw a scratch. A big scratch with a lot of blood. I looked at it terrified. What the fuck?!

**So guys, what do you think? Tell me all of your favorite parts! Please please REVIEW! It would the world to me. And besides the more you guys review the faster I will update. So please do it!**

**Also, some of these chapters may be short but I just feel like I'm giving you guys a lot to think about and a lot of information.. So I don't wanna put to much pressure on you guys.. Hahaha **

**Love you all,**

**Emily :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. **

**Hey guys, I know that you guys have been really looking forward to this chapter because last chapter ended in a big drama.. But I promise this chapter will be awesome! This is actually the first time I'm doing Austin's POV in this story so it should be interesting. Hope you'll like it. Please review!**

Austin's POV

I was making my way in the hall through the crowd. I was looking for Ally. I couldn't find her anywhere! I mean, it's lunch time and she hasn't shown up. What is going on?! Something is not right. She would never miss a day of school. She may act like she doesn't care but she also sort of a geek... If she could hear me right now she'd kill me.

I looked at the girls that stared at me as I walked. I could hear what they were thinking. Their thoughts should be flattering. But all I can think of right now is I wish Ally would be here. She is the only girl I can't read. I don't know why. Let me explain to you how it works. I can't actually hear what other people think. I can only hear their thoughts if it's related to me. I can't just dig in their head and listen to whatever is going on in there. The only thoughts I could hear are if they're thinking of me. I know it's sounds freaky and weird, but I was born like that.

* * *

School was over and I rushed to my car. I drove to Ally's house and saw that no car was in the driveway. It looked suspicious. I got out of my car and went to the door. I knocked but there was no answer. I tried to hear something but I didn't hear anyone breathing. I also can feel people. It's one of my talents I was born with. Once I was sure there was nothing I moved away from the door, pulled my phone out and called Ally. She didn't answer me. What's going on?! I mean, I don't expect her to answer right away, but she never totally blow me off like this. When I went to my car I saw Ally's neighbor coming out of his house. "Hey!" I said running towards him. He scanned me from head to toe. Like he was examining if I was worthy of wasting his time. "What?" He asked. "Do you know if anything happened at the Dawsons?" I asked nervously. He paused like he was considering whether telling me something or not. I could hear his thoughts. He didn't trusted me completely. But I couldn't hear what he didn't wanna tell me. Damn it. "I saw Lester's daughter limping while he helped her walk. He told me they went to the hospital. " I shivered. Something happened to Ally?! But what? How? I said a quick "Thanks" and ran to my car.

I was driving to the hospital. I was so worried and nervous. What happened to Ally?! After 15 minutes ride I was there. I parked my car and walked into the building. I went to the secretary behind the counter and asked her:"Excuse me, Can you please tell me in what room Ally Dawson is?" She looked at me and smiled. She thought I was sweet. "Amm.. What is your relationship with Ally, honey?" Visitors hours were over. Now only family members were allowed to visit. "Amm.. I'm a.." What am I to Ally really? What are we? I don't know. And this is not the time and place to do this. "I'm a really close friend. Could you please let me in? I know visitors hours are over, but I really need to see her. " I looked at her sincerely and I bought her. I smiled mentally to myself once I heard her thoughts. She is gonna let me in. She finds me handsome but I'm to young for her. Ha!

"You can go." She said with a smile. Just as I expected. "Thank you." I said and smiled at her making her melt. There are a lot of advantages in my talent. To bad non of them work on Ally. The only one I really want them to work on. "She is in room 17" I nodded and made my way to Ally's room. When I got there I stood still on the door way. What am I gonna say when I'll see her? What will I do? Ally hates being this vulnerable and I'm sure she doesn't want me to see her like that. But I just have to see her.

* * *

Ally's POV

After I woke up and saw the scratch I felt myself rumbling. This can be true. This dream was real?! But how can it be?! I didn't get out of bed! The scratch really started to hurt. I cried in pain. My dad walked in and saw me lying on the floor. "Ally! What happened?!" He said panicking. "I'm calling an ambulance!" He said and he was about to go to the phone. "No!" I shouted. Do you even understand what it's like being taken by an ambulance to the hospital?! It means the entire neighborhood knows about it and all of the neighbors staring at you with pity. it's humiliating. I hate that. It happened to me once when I was involved in a car accident and I was so embarrassed so I swore to myself that I would never get into an ambulance again. My dad looked at me in a questing look. "That's ok dad. You can drive me there. It's not that bad." My dad knew I hated ambulances so he nodded and helped me get up. He took me to the car. When I got into the car I saw our neighbor, Mr. Cole walking on the sidewalk. Well, isn't that just great? Mr. Cole asked my dad what happened. My dad said shortly that he was taking me to the hospital and got in the car and we drove off. When we got into the hospital, in the first second the nurse saw me she told someone to take me to the emergency room. I hate hospitals. It has this horrible vibe. Like it was a death vibe. I was so close to death multiple times so I know what it's like. Your entire body go numb and you don't have to will to fight any more. A doctor came in and examine my foot. "Hey Ally, I'm doctor Davis. Could you please tell me how did you get that scratch?" He looked at me and smiled to calm me down which did the opposite. How the hell am I suppose to tell him what happened?! "Amm... I don't.. I don't know." I said my voice's shaking. "Ok.." He said looking at me in disbelief. "Do you remember falling after getting that?" He asked because he wanna know if I hit my head. That could have cause a miner memory lost. This is my way out. Now I'm so happy I've read all of this anatomy books. "Amm.." I looked to the side like I was trying to remember. "I think so.. I woke up and I was on the ground." I need to get in touch with my dad so he could cover my story. Doctor Davis nodded and wrote something in his paper. "Ok. We need to anesthetize the area." He told to the nurse that was next to him. "Amm.. When you're doing that, Am I gonna be unconsciousness?" I asked nervously. I wanna see what they are doing to me. The doctor looked at me for a while and then said:"Well that depends, are you afraid of needles?" He smiled after that. I gulped. I was terrified. But I'm not gonna let that stop me. "No." I said and did my best so my voice wouldn't shake. It worked. The doctor nodded and the nurse gave him the anesthetic. I gulped again. He gave me the anesthetic and after a few minutes I felt my leg go numb. "Give me Antiseptic" Doctor David said and started to clean the blood off my leg. Then I saw the scratch. It was big and deep. The doctor gave me something like 15 stitches until he put a bandage on my leg. When he was done he smiled and said:"Well Ally, have a quick recovery." I thanked him and the nurse took me to a room. The nurse put a needle in my arm. I winched and she said:"Sorry honey, I know it's not comfortable... But it's for your own good." I nodded weakly. She gave me morphine. It's so I wouldn't feel the pain. But it also makes me fall asleep. I hate that. My dad walked in and smiled at me. I told him what I told to the doctor. My dad said that he would cover for me. I thanked him. Then he asked:"Wait Ally, how did it really happen?" I looked at him and said:"I don't know." And that's when the drags pulled me to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I saw that my dad left. There was a note on my bed that said he went to bring me some new cloths. I sighed and then smiled. That's when I saw someone standing in the door way. No. This can't be. Please let me be wrong. "Hey" Austin said and smiled at me. I didn't move or answer. "Can I come in?" He asked after he saw that I didn't respond. I nodded weakly, unable to speak. He came in and stand next to my bed. He looked at me worried and then he looked at my leg. "What happened?" He asked. I looked at him still shocked but managed to get out:"What are you doing here?" He looked at me surprised. Like it was oblivious that he needs to come to the hospital and watch me being helpless. "I didn't see you today at school, so I went to your house. You weren't there so I asked your neighbor where were you and he said you went to the hospital. So I came here." He looked at me, gazing at my face when he finished. I looked away not being able to stare at him for long without doing something I would regret. "Amm..ok. Well, it's noting. I'm ok. You can go now." I said stiffly still looking away. Suddenly I felt his finger on my chin. He turned my face so I would have to look at him. I did and he asked me:"What happened? Please Ally. Tell me." I looked at him and said:"Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to go by the ground rules I've planted for you." He nodded and let my face go and took a step back. To be honest I liked when he was close to me. But I would never admit that.

"I tripped and fell, I got a scratch in my leg. It was deep so I needed a lot of stitches. But I'm ok now." I said looking away. Austin didn't say anything so I looked at him. He was kinda pale. "What?! How did that happen?!" He asked panicking. "Oh god! Relax ok! It was noting! I can't remember any way.. I hit my head and I've had a memory lost." Not even a big hit on my head can make this nightmare any less vivid to me than it is now. Austin looked at me worried and I felt bad. Damn it. Why is he so annoying?! Why does he care anyway?!

"Ally, listen, if you need anything please tell me. I'll do anything for you." He said taking my hand in his as he said it. He was breaking the rules again but I didn't care. I felt the fire in my veins again. When he saw that I didn't pull back he intertwined our fingers. I looked at our hands then back at his face. He smiled at me. He leaned in and I stopped breathing. His lips were against mine and just when I thought he would kiss me he pulled away and kissed my forehead. I tried my best not to show my disappointment. When did I become so needy of his touch?! He smirked at me. I took my hand out of his and said:"Noted. Now leave." He smiled widely and said:"Yay! Same old Ally's back." I rolled my eyes. He looked at me and whispered in my ear:"Are you sure you don't want that kiss? It looked like you really wanted it." This guy! Even though he annoys me so much I still feel the butterflies in my stomach. Damn him. I'm a stupid teenage girl now because of him?! No way! I put my lips in his ear and said:"Never." Then I put my hands on his chest and pulled him away. He had his cocky smile on. I giggled a little. "When are you coming back to school?" He asked. "As soon as I can walk without limping. I don't wanna grab attention because of this stupid wound." Austin looked at me and nodded. "Ok then, See you tomorrow." He got up and was about to leave. "Wow! Wait! Tomorrow?" I asked confused. "Yeah." He said smiling. "I'm gonna come visit again." He said still smiling. "Please don't." I said. He laughed and said:"Well, you do know that's only gonna make me wanna come even more." I growled and he said:"That's ok. It Friday tomorrow. The weekend is starting. We don't have school and you can practice your walking." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes which made him giggle. He looked at me sincerely and said:"Well, goodbye Ally." I didn't move or answer. He smiled and went.

I fell on my pillows and looked at the ceiling. That's when doctor Davis came in. He examined my leg and said:"Well, Ally, it's seems like your wound is healing. Tomorrow evening you'll be able to go home." I nodded and said:"Thank you doctor." He nodded and exited. A nurse came in and switched my bandage. "Are you feeling better,hun?" She asked. "Much." I said smiling. She smiled and said:"Is it because that handsome friend of yours that visited you earlier?" I blushed like crazy and said:"Amm.. Maybe.." She smiled again and said:"Well, get some sleep." Then she left. I stared at the ceiling again and thought. Austin did made me feel better. But, ever since that dream, I don't know what to think. I mean, this can't be a coincidence. Not after what I saw in the woods. Something is different about Austin. And I'm gonna figure out what it is.

_Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subside._*That's why I don't believe in love. It's so changing. So unexpected. It's tiring. It almost always never last. So why bother?

I know I'm not an expert in love but maybe because I'm such an outsider I can see it more clearly.. It doesn't matter. I don't know what is the deal with Austin. Sure he makes me feel weird. But it's not love. It can't be. Any way, I don't have time for figuring out my feeling. From now on I need to focus on healing and figuring out what exactly is Austin.

**Ok you guys, I hope you liked it. I spent this entire Friday writing for you. (In my country it's almost evening.. Haha..) But it was totally worth it. I hoped you guys enjoyed. Please tell me your favorite parts and review please!**

*** - Saint Augstein **

**Love you all,**

**Emily :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! I can't believe I made it to chapter 5.. Haha your reviews are awesome! Please keep them coming! They make me feel so happy... ^.^ **

**So here is chapter five for you... I hope you'll like it. Have fun!**

Ally's POV

I got up. Growling when I realized I was still in the hospital. Stupid scratch. If hospitals make me sick I don't get why I should stay? Because it's just make me feel worst. I went to the bathroom and when I was back my dad was sitting on the chair next to my bed. "Good morning honey." He said and rushed over me so he could help me walk. I hate relying on others. That's for weak people. He helped me get in the bed. "Thanks" I murmured under my breath. My dad looked at me worried. I smiled at him and said:"Dad, I'm ok. Stop worrying!" He nodded and then said:"Ok honey, I need to go to work. But I promise this evening I will come by and pick you up and we will go home." I nodded and he kissed the top of my head and left.

I wanted to change out of the hospital robe, but I knew I couldn't do that until they will say that I can go home. I laid on my bed and that's when doctor Davis walked in. He smiled at me and asked:"How are you feeling today, Ally?" I smiled back and said:"Much better." He went to check my leg and wrote something down. He told the nurse that was in the room to change my bandages. After that he said:"Alright Ally, the wound is healing, but I'm afraid you'll have to give your leg a rest in the next couple of days. So you can't walk. Even small distances. In order to make the healing progress go well. If you want to walk inside the house you'll have to use crutches." I looked at him like he told me that I was dying. "Are you ok?" He asked after seeing my reaction. "Amm.." I cleared my throat and said:"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Just.. How long am I suppose to "rest"?" I said in a tense voice. The doctor looked at me and said:"Something like three day.." I got pale and started to shake. "Ally. Ally are you alright?" Doctor Davis asked again. I nodded weakly. "Are you in pain?" He asked concerned. I shook my head. He sighed and said:"Alright, if you need anything.. Call me." I nodded looking down. He exited and so did the nurse and I laid back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

Three days?! Three fucking days I'm suppose to be like this! It's worst then dying! At least when you're dead you are worries free. You are not a liability. I growled and put my hands on my face. Then I heard a knock on the door. I looked towards the door and saw Austin standing there. My heart started pounding like crazy. But I reminded myself what I decided last night. I have to figure out what he is. "Hi." He said and smiled. I got up and sat on my bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked walking towards me. "Amm.. Better I guess.." I said looking at my hands, I knew that if I would look at him I would be lost. Now he was standing in front of me. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. I nodded and smiled at him. I can't let him suspect I'm on to him. He smiled at me and asked:"How is your leg? Does it hurt?" He put his hand on my bandage ever so lightly. "Amm.. Maybe a little." I mumbled. "What did the doctor say?" He asked lifting his hand and putting it on my face. I stopped breathing. This isn't good. I moved his hand away and said:" He said I need to rest so I can't walk." He looked surprised that I pushed him away but then his face soften.

I looked at him and looked in his eyes; looking for the silver circle. But, it wasn't there. What? Was I dreaming the whole thing? It can't be! This is crazy. I looked away frustrated. Austin looked at me and raised his eye brows in surprise. "Ally you look more annoyed then usual.. Did something happen?" He asked looking at me sincerely. I paused for a minute considering whether asking him or not. I shook my head eventually. He looked at me in disbelief. "I'm fine." I said to make it look believable. "Ok." He said. "Ally, listen I-" It looked like he was about to said something but then the nurse came in and said:"Hey honey, we need to take you to some final checks so you could go home this evening." I nodded and Austin asked:"You're going home today?" I nodded and he smiled. "Well that's great news." He hugged me and I stiffed. He never did that. That was so not me, but before I could react he pulled away and said:"I will come visit you tomorrow." He gave me a kiss on my cheek which made me blush. He is turning me into a stupid-in-love-teenage-girl. I hate that. He walked away and exited. The nurse smiled at me and said:"What a nice young man. He is a keeper, you know." I smiled but mentally rolled my eyes.

* * *

After all the medical checks I was back in my room. My dad was there with new cloths for me. I smiled at him and said:"Thanks dad." He smiled at me and hugged me. I went to change when I was back doctor Davis was in the room talking to my dad. "Hello Ally, I've just told your dad that your medical tests came out really good and you'll be healthy in no time." I smiled and nodded. "Thank you doctor." My dad said and we went out to the hall. We drove home and on the ride home I couldn't stop thinking about Austin. How can it possibly disappear. This isn't real.

When we got home my dad helped me get out of the car. I walked with my crutches. It was humiliating. When I finally made it to my room, I crushed on my bed. My dad looked at me worriedly. "Dad I'm fine." I said my head is in the pillows. My dad sighed and said:"Ok. I'll be down stairs if you need me. I'm preparing dinner." I nodded and he left. I got up and grabbed my guitar and started playing a song I wrote.

**(A/N I wrote that song. Please tell me what do you think in the reviews.. :) )**

_I thought in knew it all_

_I got everything planned out_

_I stood up tall_

_But know everything falls apart_

_I'm lost more then ever_

_Which way should I go?_

_I've always been a fighter_

_But I can't take it anymore_

_Why to I need to struggle_

_Just to live my life in peace?_

_Why did I lost the battle _

_When it was all clear to me?_

_Why do I keep on crying_

_When it doesn't worth my tear?_

_Why do I keep on trying_

_When it all just disappear?_

_Which way to go up or down?_

_Should I leave or stick around?_

_I'm so confused it's killing me_

_What kind of person should I be?_

_What was familiar now is foreign_

_What was complete now is broken_

_I need to find my path _

_Before I'll lose myself_

I sighed when I was done. I put the guitar down and that's when my dad came in and told me that dinner was ready. He brought it up to me because there is no way I'm going down stairs for that. After I ate I decided to take a shower. I took my bandage of seeing my wound for the first time since the attack. I hitched. I showered and got ready for bed. I put my light out and kept my little lamp still on. I wanted to read a little before I go to sleep. I got on my bed when I heard a noise coming from my balcony. I got up and took the crutches and walked to the balcony door and moved the curtain. Then I saw Austin standing there smiling his cocky smile to me again. I breathed out in disbelief and opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked shocked. His smile grew bigger and he said:"I wanted to see you." I didn't move. Still shocked. "Can I come in?" He asked. I didn't answer and he came in and closed the door. Then I shook my head and started to walked it my bed hating my situation. Then I made a wrong move and tripped. Austin caught me in the last second and pulled me to him. I crushed against his chest and the crutches fell on the floor. I looked up at him. He smiled at me and I stopped breathing. He leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and felt like I was flying. Damn it no. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. I was trying to pull away but I couldn't. This was too good. Austin put his hands on my wastes holding me close and stable. I put my hands on his neck. He depended the kiss. He bit my lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues were battling now. I wasn't gonna let him win. Eventually I won and explored his mouth. He put his hands on my tights and put them on his waste. He started to walked to my bed. He gently put me down and hovered over me. He kissed my neck making me moan. He smirked against my skin and I rolled my eyes. Then I realized that I was making out with Austin. The super natural Austin. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. He looked at me confused. I moved away from him and sat on the bed.

"Ally-" he started to say but I cut him off. "Austin I can't. Alright? I just can't. This can't never happen." I looked away not being able to look at him. "What? Why?" He asked in a hurt voice. "Just cuz." I asked knowing I sounded stupid and immature. He sighed and said:"Ally.. You're being ridiculous." He took my hand in his. I took mine away and said:"No I'm not. As long as you keep on lying to me I don't wanna see you or talk to you ok?" He looked at me shocked. I looked away again. This is too much. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Look, you can whether tell me and we will be able to move on and maybe be friends or you not tell me. It's your choice. But if you choose the second one, you'll lose me." I said looking at him. He looked away. We were both silent for a couple of seconds. It felt like forever. "Ok then." He said and got up. "Goodbye Ally." I looked at him hurt and shocked. He exited my room. I sat on my bed. Frozen. But then I felt something wet on my skin. A tear. I haven't cried in such a long time. Not like this.

You see this is exactly why I keep away from people. They will only hurt you. I was sobbing now. Soaking my pillow with tears. I didn't feel the pain in my leg now. The deepest pain ever was in my heart. I can't believe it. He chose not to tell me and to forget about me? I knew it. All the boys want one thing and one thing only. To use your body and then throw it like trash. No exception. I hate that. I hate him. But most of all, I hate myself. I hate myself for being such a fool. That I let him have my heart. Whether that I admitted I gave it to him or not. It's just so painful. My eyes were red and swollen. I took a tissue and cleaned my face. I need to stop. He doesn't worth it.

They all say that... People who are really worthy of your tears will never make you cry. But.. I don't think is true. I don't think the person who said that really thought it through, because, what are tears?

Tears are expression of emotions you have deep inside you. Whether it's happiness or sadness. It reflects what you feel inside. So technically, if this person wouldn't make you cry, that means you don't really feel anything for him. So this sentence is wrong. Because the people who are worthy of your tears, will make you cry with happiness. Not from sorrow and sadness.

And with this thoughts I cried myself to sleep...

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the sad ending of the chapter.. :( But I promise there will be a continuation to that.. I'm not gonna stop there so don't worry.. Hahaha.. So tell me what was your favorite parts! Review please! And please tell me what do you think of my song! **

**Also I wanted you to know that writing a chapter takes me a day or two.. And then I need to read it again and fix it up a little bit before I update so it takes awhile.. So sorry to keep you waiting.. But keep the reviews coming! It makes me wanna do it faster.. ;)**

**Oh! Follow me on twitter and I will follow back.. Tweet me that you read my story.. ;)**

**My twitter name is: emilydavid**

**Love you all,**

**Emily :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey you guys! Thanks for reading my story! Here is chapter six for you.. Hope you'll like it! Please review!**

_**Ally POV**_

It's been four days. Fucking four days since it all happened. It feels like it was yesterday. I can't stop thinking about him. No matter what I do. He just keeps appearing in my mind. My wound is healing thou... At least I can walk without my crutches now. I didn't go to school. I can't. This while thing feels like a nightmare. I mean, I didn't except Austin to behave like that and push me away. I don't why. I just thought that maybe he was different. But clearly I was wrong. That's ok it a good life lesson. Trust no one but yourself. Tomorrow I'm going to school. Let's see how this goes...

* * *

I wanted to skate on my skateboard to school so badly. But I couldn't because of my leg, so I came with my car. I parked and when I got out everyone was looking at me. They probably heard I was in the hospital. This town is small. I hate that. They all stared more then usual but I couldn't care less. All I wanted is to pass this day in peace without any incidents. Specially Austin's incidents. I walked to my locker and put out the books I needed for my first class. Chemistry. Damn it! I was Austin's partner. I growled under my breath just as the bell rang. I hurried to the classroom and when I walked in Austin was already in his sit. I didn't look at him. I just sat down moving far away from him. He didn't speak. So did I. The entire lesson we didn't even glance at each other. I couldn't look at him even if I wanted too.. I knew I would start crying. The bell rang and I thanked god for that. I exited the class quickly and went to my next class.

At lunch, I went to my usual table and did my homework because I had a lot to catch up on. Then Someone sat down besides me. I looked and saw that it was Brad. The captain of the football team. What the fuck?! "Hi." He said. I snored at him and laughed a little. "What?" He asked. What an idiot. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed. What's going on?! "I wanted to know how is your leg." He asked looking at my leg. I looked at him in a shocked face. "Why do you care?" I asked confused. "Amm.. I heard you were hurt so I wanted to know if you're ok. Plus I wanted to know if you're dating this Austin guy." I flinched a little by the sound of Austin's name. "No. No we're not dating." Brad smiled and said:"Do you wanna come to my party this weekend?" I looked at him like he was insane. Well, he kinda was. "What makes you think that I wanna go to your stupid party?" I asked looking at him in disgust. "This." He said, leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked. I tried to push him away. Because of my leg I couldn't fight right and I didn't have any balance otherwise he would be on the floor by now crying for his Mommy. His hand was on my tight now. I pushed him away again but he didn't move. "Hey!" Someone said. Brad stopped and looked towards the place that voice came from. "Get your dirty, disgusting hands off of her." He said. He, would be Austin. Standing a few feet away from the table. Brad got up and looked at Austin. "Oh really? Do you have a problem with something?" He asked Austin while pushing him. Austin smirked and said:"In a matter of fact, I do. She didn't want to kiss you but you kissed her anyway. This is no way to treat a lady." Yeah, like he would know what is the way to treat a lady.. He left me! Those thoughts of mine were cut off as soon as Brad fist was on its way to Austin's face. Austin ducked and punched Brad in his stomach. Brad flinched in pain and cried out. Everyone started laughing. Brad ran away. Everyone were back to their business. I turned to my books when Austin sat down besides me. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Oh, now you're interested in talking?!" I said angrily. "Well, I thought you knew how to push guys away but apparently that was only me." He said and sounded hurt. "It was you choice for walking away so don't you dare blame it on me!" I shouted at him and started to feel tears forming in my eyes. Damn it. No. Not here. I got up from my sit and walked away.

I made it to the girls bathroom and started crying. At list I don't have to worry about my make up messing up. When I was done crying I got out and washed my face. I wanted this day to be over so badly. I got out of the bathroom and headed to my final class for today.

When school was over I rushed to my car and drove off. I hate this. I hate my life. This suck. Then I stopped for a minute and thought about it. I hate my life and I say they suck but, there are a lot of people that their situation is much worst than mine. They have the right to say that life suck, but I'm having some sort of boy drama and I'm saying that my life suck?! I shouldn't say it. I mean, sure it's sad and all but at least I'm still healthy and ok. That is what matter.

I sighed and got out of my car. I went straight to my room and did my homework and prepared myself for bed. This day was a little to much for me. I guess that after Brad saw that me and Austin hung out together he thought he could ask me out. Ha! This kid is dreaming wildly. I went to my bed put the covers over my head and went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, I got up and growled. Lately I don't have any will to get up or even live. More than usual. This is insane. I got ready for school. My leg was feeling better so I decided to skate to school. I went on my skateboard and started skating. I love skating. It's a good way to get things off my mind. I don't know what the day holds but.. I hope it'll be better than yesterday. Austin ignored me completely. Until Brad kissed me. Damn it. What was he thinking? I mean, one second he walks away and the next one he saves me. What the hell?!

I made it to school. I walked in ignoring the staring. This is starting to get really old. I went to my locker and pulled my books. The same thing every day. Then I felt that someone is standing behind me. I turned and I saw Austin. I sighed and my heart jumped. What does he want now?! "Hi." He said. I narrowed my eye at him and turned back to my locker. "What do you want?" I asked angrily and annoyed. "How is your leg?" He asked. I turned around immediately and stared at him. "Alright listen, I'm sick and tired of your games! You chose to walk away. You ignore me for days and when some guy comes and kisses me you suddenly show that you do care while on the same day you ignored me for the entire lesson! I'm not gonna let you play with me like that. Maybe you think you're something, but you truly not and I'm not gonna stand here and let you do whatever you please with me. I have more self respect than that. And I'm not gonna-" I was cut off by Austin kissing me. In the hallway. In front of everyone. I was blushing like hell. My body was on fire. My blood was boiling and I was melting to the kiss. I missed him so much. Why? Why is he doing this?! After a few seconds he pulled away. "We need to talk." He said leaning his forehead to mine.

I didn't know what to do. Should I listen? Should I walk away? I don't know but.. My heart is telling me that I should at least hear him out. So I nodded. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers. He pulled me to the parking lot and to his car. I can't believe I'm gonna ditch school for that. He opened the passenger door for me I thanked him and he closed the door and walked to the other side. Than we drove off. I knew where he was going. The only place where things are getting much clearer for me. The forest.

* * *

Austin parked the car and we both got out of it. We started walking to the forest. "Why?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked again explaining what I meant. Austin looked down and said:"Ally, there is so much that I need to tell you. I was so unsure. But now I know clearly what I want. I want you to know and if you'll walk away from me screaming or telling me to leave you alone or ask me to vanish from your life I'll do it." He said looking at me sincerely. I nodded and we made it to the center of the forest. We sat down. Face to face. Austin took my hand and asked:"Do you feel it too? The fire in your veins?" He asked. I looked at him shocked and said:"Yeah. But, I thought it was just me.." I looked down. He brought his hand to my face and I closed my eyes. I can't believe he has such an influence on me.

"I tried Ally. I tried to walk away. But there is something about you that keeps pulling me towards you. I can't fight it. It's too strong. And I know this isn't good for you and you deserve someone who is better than me. I'm so sorry. When I didn't talk to you for those four days, it was the most boring and saddest days of my life. You give my life color. You make me feel alive. I can't be away from you. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you. I'm such a fool. But I wanted you to have a perfect life. You deserve one." He said looking at me and seemed like he was about to cry. I held out some tears myself. "My life has never been perfect and they will never be. I've been through to much horrors for them to be. You might think that you're not perfect for me, but in a matter of fact you are absolutely, a hundred precent perfect for me. You are the only guy that makes me feel this. I don't even know what it is but, this is great and I'm not willing to give this up." I said my tears are falling on my face now. He wiped them away and said:"Alright then, I'm gone tell you the truth. Remember, you can walk away in any time." "I'm not gonna." I said looking at him determined.

He smiled at me and leaned in and gave me a kiss. A passionate kiss. I pulled him closer to me like I was afraid he was about to vanish away. He hugged me closer if that was possible. Then we pulled away and he took my hand again intertwined our fingers and I knew that it was time. I looked at him and suddenly I saw it again. The half circle in his eyes. It was really thin thou. And I knew that now I will get my answers.

_**To be continue...**_

**Ahaha! I know! You guys must be freaking right now. Hahaha sorry... I promise I will update soon thou! Keep the reviews coming! The more reviews I get the faster I will update. So Review please! **

**Any way, I saw Zendaya and Spencer Boldman's new movie Zapped. If you have seen Spencer outfit on the first time he was shown in the movie, that's exactly how I imagine Austin's outfit. I was like oh god! Just imagine this on Ross it would look much better for my taste.. Hahaha sorry... ;)**

**Any who, hope you liked it. Tell me your favorite parts and have a nice day/afternoon/night!**

**Love you all,**

**Emily :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Oh my god! Guys I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! My country is in the middle of a war... I live in Israel and the Arabs keep sending rockets at us all the time so I didn't really have the time or the will to write... Any way, this is the chapter that you've been waiting for... Finding out what Austin is... Haha hope you'll like it! Please review!**

**Austin POV**

I looked at her. She looked at me. I was ready to tell her. But was she ready? What if she will be running off screaming? I couldn't live with myself. I know I have to tell her. There is no other way. I took a deep breath and started telling her everything.

"For generations, our family had always been connected with the moon. They had an entire research about it. Then when one of my great grand parents was about to die and she was only a baby, her father asked the moon spirit to bring her back to life. The moon spirit agreed because she knew how much my family believed in her. When she healed the baby she was different. She had the ability to read other people's minds like me. She also was marked. She had a moon symbol in her right eye. Since that day my entire family from generation to generation got those powers. So did I." Ally looked at me. Her face was unreadable. She must think I'm insane.

"I know it sounds completely insane but in the past people were much more connected to the natural world and the spirits. But today there are technology and electricity so people aren't really aware of the surroundings. I'm not making this up. I know it sounds totally unbelievable but... It's true. I've never told this to anyone before..."  
I looked down. She didn't badge. I started to get really nervous and anxious. I shouldn't have said anything. Now she will be running off telling people that I'm insane.

Ally blinked once. Twice. And didn't move again. "Amm... Ally? Are you ok?" I asked nervously. Ally looked at me like she was only now realizing that I was there. She blinked again. Cleared her throat and said:"Amm... I don't.. I don't know." In this moment in time I was so frustrated that I didn't know what she was thinking. I mean, I know it's a lot to digest. I've just told her that I can read minds...

"Did you ever... Did you ever read mine?" She asked looking away from me. I smiled and said:"Well, that's the problem. I can't read yours." She looked at me then, with a questioning look. "And I don't read minds. I feel people. I can only know what they're thinking of me. But with you it's like completely blank. Nothing. Zilch." I chuckled. She looked more relived. But still a bit confused and scared. What do I do?

Ally stared at the ground. I shifted in discomfort. "Ally, if you have anything you would like to ask me, please do. I can give you an answer to anything you would like to know. "  
Ally nodded and took a deep breath. "Why can't you?" She asked. I didn't quite understand her. "What?" I asked. She inhaled again and said:"What can't you read my mind?" I looked at her. She was avoiding my eyes. "Honestly, I don't know. I have no idea. This is the first time my abilities aren't working..." I said half smiling. Ally didn't say anything. She kept staring at the ground. "Is there something wrong with me?" She asked. She looked like she was in deep thoughts and I think I saw a tear in her eyes. God! I made her cry. Shit. "Hey, Ally don't cry! Please! There's nothing wrong with you. I'm the one with strange abilities. " I said and I wanted to wipe her tears but when I was about to touch her face she pushed my hand away. "Don't. Just... Don't" she said her voice breaking.

I looked at her. My heart was sinking. What am I gonna do? The only person I've ever told about this pushing me away. I looked away from her. "Ally, I'm not gonna hurt you. I may have some unusual abilities but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person!" I gotta make her understand. "I saw you." She said finally looking at me. She seemed angry. "I saw you that day in the woods. Here. You were standing in a circle of light. You looked at the moon and smiled. This is just insane. You didn't tell me about this. You didn't tell me anything and you ignored each and every request I asked. I'm sorry but I don't think I can do this anymore. Take me home." I looked at her shocked. She saw me. I thought I was alone.

I stood up and said:"As you wish. Let's go. " Ally got up and we both went silently to the car. We drove to her house non of us saying a word. There was a big tenseness in the air. We got to her house and I pulled at her driveway. We both sat in the car. No one is saying a word. I didn't know what to say. "I really thought you would understand. You're the only person I've ever told this. And I told you that because I wanted you to know. I wanted you to in that part of my life too. You're important to me and I don't wanna lose you. I don't want to keep lying to you anymore. I know it's a lot to take. I get that. But you should try at least to understand me." Tears were starting to form in my eyes. "Damn it" I cussed under my breath. Ally looked at me for a second then looked away and then she got out of the car and started running to her house. I sighed and pulled away from her drive way and drove home. 

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I crushed on my bed. Holy shit. So Austin has some kind of supernatural powers? And they don't work on me. Ok. Good. I don't know what to think I seriously don't know what to think. Well, I'm mad. So so mad. But.. He confessed to me and it was probably hard on him. He told me something he's never told anyone before... Agh! I don't know what to do. I'm angry and touched at the same time! How can that be possible?

I decided to get a good night sleep and think about it in the morning... I got ready for bed and laid down. I stared at the ceiling, closed my eyes and drifted away to sleep. 

* * *

I woke up in the morning. I was late for school. Well, it's not like I was planning on going anyway... I got up and ate breakfast. I wasn't really hungry. My thoughts are running in my mind. What to do? Austin told me his secrets and I didn't respond very well and I was the one that told him to tell me. His words flashed through my mind 'You can walk away any time..' He said. Then I heard my reply 'I'm not gonna'. I'm such an idiot! What have I done?!

I went to my room and pulled my phone out. I texted Austin. '_Hey, where are you?'_ After a few seconds he replied. _'At school.._ _Ur not here. U k?'_ I sighed and texted back. _'We need to talk. Can u come?' 'On my way'_ he texted right away. I laid down and breathed in and out. In and out. After a few minutes I heard a car pulling in the driveway. I got up and went down stairs. When I was at the door Austin was about to knock. I opened it for him. He stood there looking at me. His beautiful eyes that make me melt. His messed up hair looking good as ever. His black T-shirt with a lather jacket, his black jeans pants and his black converse. I smiled at him. He is perfect for me.

He stared back at me, unsure. I took a step towards him. He immediately tensed, surprised, confused. I took another step. He kept staring at me. I was close to him by now. I launched my self at him and hugged him tightly. He was still very tense but after a second he put his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said and after that he pulled me closer to him, pressing his body to mine. I felt tears in my eyes. He started moving, getting us into the house. He closed the door and pulled away from me, keeping his hands on my waists. He looked at me and smiled. He wiped away my tears. "I said I wouldn't walk away and I did. I'm sorry." I said looking down. He took my chin in his hand and pulled it up so I would have to look at him. "No Ally, I'm sorry." I looked at him and said:"You have nothing to be sorry about. You told me the truth and that takes a lot of courage." He grinned at me and said:"Ally Dawnson is giving me a complement? Well, that must be my lucky day." I giggled and shoved him playfully. He stared down at me smiling. I looked back. He leaned in and kissed me. And I was doomed. The fire was in my veins again, burning me. I kissed him back and pulled him closer to me. He kissed me passionately and I was hooked. We pulled away for air. "Why do you think it's happening?" I asked between breaths. I was talking about the fire. He knew that. He felt that too. "I don't know." He said panting.

He took my hand and intertwined our fingers. Then he pulled me after him towards my bedroom. We sat down on my bed and he said:"Ally, there is something different about you. You make me feel alive. You're extraordinary. I know you would like to know why my powers don't work on you but.. I can't give you an answer.. However, There is someone you could ask so if you want to know we can go ask him." He looked at me sincerely. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled. "Ok then. We will go tomorrow. But today, I want to spent my entire day with you." He said and kissed me again. I smiled to the kiss and put my hands around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and pushed me down on my bed. He was hovering above me. He made his way between my legs and I growled. He started kissing my neck and then started sucking probably leaving a mark. I moaned quietly and I felt him smirking against my skin. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I grabbed his jacket and pulled it off. His hands got under my shirt and grabbing my bare waist. I was about to take off his T-shirt when suddenly I heard a car pulling in the driveway. I froze. That must be my dad. He doesn't know I skipped school. Austin stop kissing me and looked at me confused. "Shit." I said. "My dad's here." Austin's eyes grew big in realization. He got off me and said:"Put your shoes on. We are going out." I looked at him confused but did as he said. He put his jacket on and opened my window. I stood next to him and then he turned and smiled devilishly at me. "Climb." He said pointing on his back. "What?!" I asked in complete shock. "I'm gonna jump, so climb up." He said with all seriousness. I snored at him. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes for a second and then smiled devilishly again. Then he pulled me towards him kissing me hard. I felt dizzy and then I felt him pulling away and with one quick move I was on his back. Before I can respond he jumped and I wanted to scream but I knew my dad would hear me. Then we were on the ground. Safe and sound. I was still shocked. Austin noticed that and didn't put me down. He started walking towards his car which now, I realized, was parted near the sidewalk so my dad probably thought it belongs to the neighbors. Smart move, Austin. We got to his car and that's when he put me down. I looked at him and started to get mad. He chuckled and said:"Yeah, sorry about that. But I needed you to be dizzy for a moment." He winked at me. Fucking winked. My legs started to get weak. Damn him.

He opened the door for me and I sat down. He walked to his side quickly. When he got in I asked:"Where are we going?" He smirked at me and said:"That's a surprise." I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled. He started the car and drove off.

**So... What do you guys think? I hoped you liked it. I'm really really sorry it took me so long to update but when you're in a war you don't really have the will to sit down and write.. So you guys please review! It would make me feel much better and it will give me the will to continue!**

**Peace out!**

**Love you all,**

**Emily :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hi you guys, so glad to be back! Here is chapter 8 for you. Hope you'll like it! Please review when you're done!**

**All****y's POV**

I was always wondering...

They say, that there is nothing more complete than a broken heart.

When you're heart is broken, you can't think straight. All you feel is how did I get so betrayed?  
Your heart is aching. Pounding fast. You're a mess. You wish you didn't care so much. You wish you haven't make a contact with that person from the first place..  
You try to raise above.. Be the better person... But you can't. Because you're hurting. And it hurts you so much that you wish you'd be numb. Numb of feeling, numb of pain.  
You're in so much pain you can't even cry, and when you don't cry, you don't get your feelings out.  
They are locked inside you.  
You wish to scream, shout, yell.  
But you know it will do no good.  
So you just find yourself lying. Looking at the void. Trying to make your heart beat normally. A lost cause. A dead end. And you know there is nothing in this world that can calm you down. You just wish for the person who broke your heart to be here. The person who held it in his hands and threw it away like trash.  
At first, you think it because you want them here to punch them, hurt them like they've hurt you.  
But then you realize you wish them to be here so they can calm you down. Wipe the tears away. Be angry with you. Shout with you. Cry with you. Look at the void with you.  
But that's not possible. Because they have betrayed you. Their company is no longer welcome. Your mind gets it. But your heart does not.

This stupid heart that doesn't learn. Time after time he does the same mistake over and over again.  
The mind tells him not to give a piece of himself away. But it does it anyway. Because we're humans. And humans are stupid. Humans make mistake, trust the wrong people and destroy everything good that's coming their way...

So you lay there looking at the void. You are so messed up. Everything is so out of place. So why the hell do they say that there is nothing more complete than a broken heart?

I look at Austin and then I understand. If you had a broken heart it means that you have something to lose. You're not a ghost of a human walking around. You actually have a life. You're loved. And that's something that is worth be hurting for.

I sighed and looked at the road. Austin smirked at me. He put his hand on my tight. I glared at him and he grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going?" I asked again. "For the hundredth time Ally, I'm not gonna tell you. Just sit still and enjoy the ride." He said smiling. I ignored the feeling I had in my stomach when he said my name. He makes me go all fan girl around him. Damn it. After a few minutes we enter a neighborhood that I'm not familiar with. We stopped next to a house. A huge, beautiful house.

"Come." Austin said and exited the car. I was still shocked. Staring at the house. He went to my side and opened my door and hold his hand out for me. I slowly took it. I stood up and he stared at me. "What?" He asked. "Amm... Do you live here?" I murmured. He smirked at me and said:"Why? Do you like it?" I looked at him. I didn't want to give it away. "It's ok." I said. He smirked at me and leaned in and started kissing my neck. "Just ok?" He asked against me skin. I held back my moan. Then he started to suck on my neck. I tried to hold still. Then he made his way up and kissed my lips. I melted. Hating myself for that.

"What do you really think?" He asked against my lips. There was no way I'm gonna give up. I pushed him away and said:"I've told you. It's ok." He smirked at me and nuzzled his head in my shoulder. "Oh god Ally. You're so damn difficult. I love that about you." He whispered. My heart stopped beating. I tried to act natural. He leaned back and gazed at my face. He smiled an undefinable smile and took my hand pulling me after him. He intertwined our fingers and I walked beside him. Then I realized he never really answered my question. "So, _do_ you live here?" I asked again. He looked at me and nodded once. We made our way to the door. Then Austin turned and said:"Ohhh... By the way, I gotta warn you about my mom... She can be a little overwhelming sometimes..." I looked at him frighten. I don't know how to be around people and now I'm gonna meet his mom?!

I breathed heavily and Austin noticed. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. He knocked on the door once and opened the door and then everything went black.

* * *

I tried to open my eyes. They were heavy. Really heavy. I heard Austin's voice in the background. I moved a little and then I heard him saying my name. "Ally! Ally, are you ok?" His voice was full with panic. I opened my heavy eyelashes and gazed at him. He looked relived now. "Oh thank god." He pulled me into a hug. I was stiff. What the hell happened?!

I looked around me and realized I didn't recognize the place. This must be Austin's house. I guess I was in the living room because I was lying on a couch. He looked at me half shocked and half afraid. I looked at him confused. "What happened?" I asked. My voice was husky.

"As soon as we walked in, you clasped. I don't know why." He said and brought his hand to my face. I got up and sat on the couch. He sat beside me and then a woman came into the living room. She looked at me, gasped and said:"Oh thank heavens she's ok!" I blinked at her. She came closer and smiled at me. Then she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Hi, you must be Ally. I'm Clara, Austin's mom." She said. I was stiffed. Austin looked amused. I glared at him. She pulled away and looked at me kindly. I smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you." I said. My voice was still shaking a little bit. Since when did I became such a weak person?

Now I now what he meant by overwhelming. Thank god Austin knows me and pulled me out of my misery quickly. He stood up and had his hand pulled out before me. "Come on, I wanna show you around." He said and smiled. I nodded and took my hand. His mom smiled at us and went out of the room. "Your mom seems nice." I said looking down. Austin smiled and nodded. "Yeah. She is." He squeezed my hand and said:"Come on." He pulled me after him. He showed me all the rooms on the first floor. There was a kitchen, two living rooms, a library, a game room and more. I was to overwhelmed by all of it to remember. Then we climbed to the second floor. The sleeping chambers floor. Austin showed me the rooms. Most of them were empty. Just a bed, a closet and a desk. He showed me where was his parents room and the we stopped next to a black door with a silver half moon on the door. "This is my room." He said looking at me nervously. I smirked at him and chuckled. He rolled his eyes and said:"I don't usually let people in. Don't make me regret for doing this." I smiled and nodded. He opened the door and pulled me in.

His room was nothing that I imagined it to be. There was a king size bed. A simple desk. A guitar next to his bed. A library full with books. A shelves with a lot of CDs on it and the room was painted with nice shades of blue and silver. I gasped and looked stunned at his room. Austin giggled at me. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Ally Dawson stunned. Not a thing you get to see every day." He smirked and close the door. I rolled my eyes at him. He came closer to me and asked:"So..? What do you think?" I looked around again and said:"I love it." Austin had a huge smile on his face. "Really?!" He asked and seemed exited. I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes.

He hugged me then. Pressing my body to his. My face was in his chest. We stayed like this for god knows how long when I suddenly stiffed. "What is it?" Austin asked. He pulled away and looked at me. I looked away. "Ally. Tell me." He said again. I sighed and said:"Why did I clasped? Why all of this stuffs keep happening to me?" I looked back at Austin. He seemed confused. "Stuff? What stuff?" He was looking at me right now completely focused. I shrugged. "Damn it Ally. Just answer me please." He seemed frustrated. I looked away again.

He took my hand and pulled me to his bed. We sat down and he looked at me sincerely. "Ally, I care about you. You can't keep stuff away from me. Please. It's killing me." He said holding my hands in his. I looked away and sighed. "Do you remember the scratch I had in my leg?" He nodded once. "I didn't fall down." I said looking at our hands. "Then what happened?" Austin asked confused. I didn't answer him. I couldn't. "Damn it Ally. What happened?" He seemed really frustrated right now, even more. I cleared my throat and said:"It happened in a dream." His face was unreadable. "A dream?" He asked. "Yes." I said.

He took my hand then and pulled me out of his room. "Woah! Austin slow down! Where are we going?" I said annoyed. "You want answers don't you? Well, I want them too." He said and took me to the next floor.

Answers. I want them. I don't want them. I'm scared. I've become so soft since I met Austin. What the hell is he doing to me?! God. This guy. I looked at him. All determined. He looked at me and gave me a serious look. A look that I've never seen on him before. I stopped breathing for a moment. Austin stopped and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked and put his hand on my cheek. I gazed at him and he smiled at me. "It's gonna be ok." He said and leaned in. He kissed me softly. I melted. Fire bursting in my veins. I held his hand that was on my face. We broke apart and Austin kissed my forehead. "Come on." He said and intertwined our fingers.

**So... What do you guys think? I'm so sorry that it takes me a longer time to update.. I'm just have a lot going in right now. Sorry. Haha anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love you all,**

**Emily :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9 for you guys! Read and Review please!**

**Ally's POV**

We were on the third floor, which apparently held the entire research of Austin's family about the sun. Most of the rooms were closed. Locked. Austin led me to a room. He knocked. A low voice said:"Come in." We walked in. There was a man sitting on a couch there. He had a white silver hair. He looked holy. I gulped.

"Austin! What a pleasant surprise! You don't have much time to visit me these days! Oh, and you've brought a guest with you. What's your name dear?" The man had a warm voice. He smiled at me sweetly. "Amm.. Ally." I murmured at him. Austin squeezed my hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you. What a lovely young lady you have here,Austin." The man said looking at us smiling. "Ally, this is my grandpa." Austin explained finally. I did an 'O' face. Austin chuckled. "Hi grandpa, we have a few questions... Do you mind answering them?" Austin asked politely. I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me a confused look. I smirked. He narrowed his eyes at me and then smiled.

"Sure, have a sit." Austin's grandfather said. We sat on a couch that faced his grandpa. "Amm... Well, first all of I want you to know that Ally knows everything.. I mean, about our family." Austin said nervously. His grandfather raised an eyebrow at us and then said:"Well, she must be very dear to you.." I looked down and blushed a little. Damn it. Austin smirked at me. I wanted to punch him but I couldn't do that in front of his grandfather, so I just narrowed my eyes at him. Then he gaze at me. Sincerely.

"Yes. She is." Austin said. His voice was full with emotion. I stopped breathing for a moment. Shit. I looked down again. "Ok then son, what is it?" His grandfather asked. "Amm.. I think it's better of Ally would ask you." Austin said. Damn it. Now it's on me. Doesn't he know that I'm not good with people?! I took a deep breath and then said:"Amm.. This might sound crazy but.. A few days ago I had a dream and some dark shadow was chasing me. Then it caught me and it scratched me. When I woke up there really was a real scratch on me leg." I said hesitantly. While I was talking I've noticed that Austin's grandfather tensed. Fuck. That's probably not good.

"Did any one else was in your dream?" He finally asked me. Damn it. I blushed and looked away. Austin gave me a questing look. How can I tell him?! His ego will burst out through the roof if he knew that I dreamed about him! Damn! But I didn't have a choice. I looked down and nodded. His grandfather shifted in his chair. "Who?" He asked. I tensed and bit my lower lip. "Austin." I murmured. Austin's eyes opened up with surprised. Then he smirked. Fucking smirked at me! I rolled my eyes. "What was I doing in your dream? And why didn't you tell me?" Austin asked me, I heard a ghost of smile in his voice. I took a deep breath. "In my dream you were walking away from me and I tried to reach you but I couldn't. You kept going away. I shouted out for help but you ignored me. That's not something I wanted to share with you." I said with pain in my voice. Austin's look soften and he took my hand. "Ally, it was just a dream. I would never do that." He look at me. Gazed at me. I looked back at him and then his grandfather cleared his throat. Well, that was awkward. We stopped.

"Ally, from what you describe there is only one explanation to what's happening. You see, our family was blessed with the power of the moon. But we weren't the only family that was blessed. I'm guessing your last name is Dawnson. Am I right?" I froze. Completely froze. Austin gazed at me. I stopped breathing. "Yeah it is." Austin answered for me. His grandpa nodded. "Ally, your family was blessed with the power of the sun." Too much. All too much. Gotta go. Breath. Escape. Wake up. What the hell?! Shit! What's happening?! I think I'm having a panic attack. I started taking deep and sharp in takes of breath. Damn it. "Wow. Ally calm down." Austin put his hands on me and watched me carefully. "Come down?! Come down?! Austin! How the hell can I calm down?! My family is blessed with the power of the sun?! What's that even mean?!" I shouted. I didn't care anymore. I looked at Austin's grandfather. "Ally dear, please relax. I know it's a lot to take, but I there are some things you should know." Austin's grandfather said. His voice was calm and quiet. Me and Austin relax a little and we both looked at him.

"Austin, Ally, I'm guessing you two have strong pull for each other. It's something you can't explain. Am I right?" His grandfather looked at us both. I blushed and looked down and Austin moved his hand through his hair. "Yeah, that's what I though. You see, you guys were blessed. Your feelings towards each other is something that can't be put into words. But with this great pleasure. There is danger. Because the sun and the moon are both so different it sometimes brings the world out of balance when they collide." His grandfather explain slowly. "What's that mean?" Austin asked. He sounded nervous. Well, so was I. "Oh dear, I'm sorry but if you will continue your relationship, you both will be in a great danger." His grandfather looked at us. There was a lot of sorrow on his face. I looked panicked at Austin. He looked at me and then looked away. "I'm sorry." His grandfather said. We sat there for a while and then Austin stood up and exited the room and then shut the door. I got up awkwardly. "Amm.. Thank you." I said and turned. "Ally," he said. I turned back and looked at him. "I'm truly sorry dear. It happened to me once before. This is how I lost my wife. She was Austin's grandmother. I'm sorry I was the one that had to bring you these news. But dear, if you really want something, you should fight for it because, you only live once. So you ought to take that chance if you have it. I know I could have done a better job and maybe my wife would be here with me. Don't repeat the mistakes I did. Fight." He looked at me. His gaze was heated. "What is the curse that will come upon us?" I asked. My voice shook. He shook his head. "Oh dear, it changes. I really can't tell. But all I know is that it will bring on a great pain." He looked down after saying that. I fisted my hands', nodded and exited the room.

I went down stairs, looking for Austin. I walked to his room and knocked. "Austin?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Austin, I'm coming in." I said and he didn't reply. I opened the door and I saw him. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I closed the door behind me and sat next to him. "Hi." I said. He didn't answer. I put my hand on his back. "Austin, talk to me." He still didn't budge. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think this is all hard on me too?! I just discovered my family was 'blessed' with some of sun power and I don't know what's that even mean! I just figure that the only guy I've ever cared about is off limits because if I'd continue my relationship with him it would bring a great pain upon us. That doesn't even sound believable! Damn it!" I started to get mad. My voice was loud. I didn't care though. I didn't anymore. Austin raised his face finally and looked at me. His eyes were red. I took a deep breath. I lunched myself at him and started kissing him. I have to. I must. I can't stay away. He is the only thing that makes sense right now. I deepened the kiss. He groaned into my mouth but then froze. He pulled away slowly. I gazed at him with a confused look. "We can't." He said. His voice sounded weak. Defeated. "I can't." He whispered against my lips.

* * *

I felt like my heart got ripped out of my chest. "Don't you dare say that." I said. Tears are starting to form in my eyes. He looked at me and seemed lost, like me. He pulled me into a hug and I started crying. Sobbing. Taking everything out. Austin held me to him and I had no idea how long we sat there. Minutes. Hours. Days. My mind was foggy. I clenched myself to him like he was my rescue. Well, he kinda was. He pulled away a little just so he could bring me some tissues. He wiped my face and looked at me. We gazed at each other. Then he let out a sigh. "Ally, I don't want you getting hurt." He said while stroking my face. "So stop saying stuff like that. You're not leaving me. I'm not leaving you. We are in this together and don't you dare even thinking about it. We're gonna fight it. No matter what." I said looking at him with a determined look. He watched me closely and then smiled. "Here is my Ally." He said and kissed my cheek. I frowned and he chuckled.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I hate this question. I nodded. "You are the most strong person I know." He said smiling at me. I looked down at my knotted fingers. He took my chin and made me face him. He smiled before he leaned in and kissed me. I responded immediately bringing myself closer to him. I put my hands in his hair, pulling it lightly. He moaned and I smirked. I moved again so he was between my legs. I moved my hands to his neck and he groaned.

Then in a second, my back was on his bed while he was hovering above me, smirking. "Ally." He whispered in my ear. "We shouldn't be doing this." He whispered in my other ear, sending chills through my entire body. The fire was there again. He started kissing my neck. I held back a moan. "Remember what my grandfather said, it can be lethal." He murmured to my neck. I was literally panting by now. "I feel it too you know, the fire." He said while kissing my jaw. I was speechless. Shocked with the effect he had on me. This connection shit is real. "It's like a sign. A wake up call." He said while his hands made their way to my hips, under my shirt. I arched myself to him. He smirked against my skin. I felt it. "God Ally. What you do to me.." He said, sounding frustrated. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He gazed at me. "What are you saying?" I asked finally, my voice husky. Like his. He grinned at me. "I don't know. I guess that I'm saying that it's a really bad decision. An awful one even. But I can't stay away from you. So I don't think I really have a choice." He kept gazing at me after saying that. After I didn't say anything for a while his eyes soften. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in so his lips were touching mine. My eyes were closed because I was waiting for him to kiss me. When he didn't, I opened them. He looked at me and whisper against my lips:" I love you."

**A/N Sooooo... I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. It keeps me awake at night... Hahaha any way, please tell me what you think! And tell me what your favorite parts were! I know that school is starting soon.. What a bummer.. But I promise that I will continue writing. Any who, please review so I would have the will to continue!**

**Love you all,**

**Emily :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT A/N!**

**Hi guys, listen I don't know if I'm going to continue writing this story because I don't get much reviews so I don't think there are a lot of people that are reading it... Any who, I'm posting this chapter but if I'm still not getting any reviews I'm gonna stop... Sorry, I just feel awful...**

**Ally's POV**

Blank. White untouched paper. A clear sky. Empty. Clean. Vivid.

That's how my brain feels like right now. He loves me. He loves me. Do I love him too?  
I mean, I know I have feelings for him but I'm in the dark here. I've never being in love so I don't know how that feels. Damn it. I stared into his beautiful eyes. Fuck. What am I gonna do?

I take a deep breath and smile at him. But I don't answer. He looks at me and then looks away. He gets off of me. I stare at him while he runs his hand through his hair. Then he clears his throat. Well that's awkward. "Well, I should drive you back home." He finally says. I blink at him. "Austin-" "Don't." He cuts me off. He looks away again. Damn him. Doesn't he know that I'm not good at this?! I groan in frustration and launch myself at him, kissing him hard and crashing him to the bed. He moans to my mouth and I grasp him tighter. Not letting go. He pushes me slightly. "Ally.." He whispers. I look down and clear my throat. "Look, Austin, I... I don't know how I feel. Ok? I'm new at this so I don't know what's that like." He looks at me and finally nods. He tries to get me off of him but I refuse to let him go. I nuzzle myself to him. He stiffs, surprised. But than wraps his arm around me. He sighs.

"You're different. I love that about you." He says caressing my face. I move my head to his hand. Then he kisses me. At first it's soft, full with passion. Then, it's heated, the fire inside of me is growing, out of control. The power he has over me is undefinable. Damn him. He rolls us over so I'm lying on my back. He takes off my shirt and stares down at me. I watch him closely. He looks at me with sparkling eyes and then he whispers:"You're so beautiful." I stay quiet. He leans down and kisses me again.

He moves to kiss my neck and I arch my back to him. I stiff a moan. The fact that his family are in the house doesn't escape my mind. I'm allowing this to go on just because I don't think they can hear us because this place is so big. But I'm not gonna let myself be loud either. Austin made his way under me and unclasped my bra. He takes it off and starts kissing my chest. The fire inside of me is reaching levels that I've never felt before. I know Austin feels it too because his hands are trembling. He bites my nipple and I gasp. The session is running trough my body, consuming me. I pull his hair and I hear a low sound in his neck. I push him off of me and sit down on him, I pull his shirt off. I start kissing his abs and his chest. He moans loudly. I smack his chest. "Be quiet!" I say panicked. "Kinda hard to do." He says gasping. I smirk at him and resume to what I was doing. I suck on his neck and he puts his hands on my bare waist. I kiss him down his chest, the lower I'm going the more shallow his breath is getting. I smirk again. Just when I reach his waistband he pulls me up and flip us around. I giggle. Austin smirks at me. "Well, that's a sound I don't hear very often." "Shut up." I said annoyed. But then smiled.

He puts both of my hands above my head and kissed me again. Then he lowers one hand and grabs my waistband. He stops kissing me and gives me a questioning look. I nod. He smiles at me while taking off my pants. He lets go of my hand and I take off his. We stare at each other in what seems like ages. Then he finally spoke:" Are you sure you want this?" I smile at him and say:" Never I've been so sure in my entire life." He grins at me and kisses me.

He takes off my underwear and presses his hand into me. I gasp and moan. He puts one finger into me and I biting my lip trying not to scream. He grins wildly. "You're so wet Ally. Is that for me?" He whispers in my ear. I groan. Damn it. I don't answer. He put another finger in me and pumps them in and out. It's hard to breath. I clench myself to him, like that would make it any less sessional. My hips jerks upward involuntarily. My hands are in his hair. I feel myself getting closer and that's when he stops. My eyes are widening with surprise and I look at him. He smirks and then lowers his face to my pussy. I feel my insides burning but this feeling was compare to nothing as soon as he puts his mouth on me.

I couldn't take it any more and I screamed. I took one of his pillows and screamed into it. His tongue devoured me and I was helpless. At his mercy. For the first time in my life. His tongue circled my folds and then entered me. And I couldn't take it anymore and I exploded. The most amazing feeling was running through my body. The fire was burning me. And I liked it. I liked the pain. I was panting and so was Austin. He brings his face to mine and I kiss him. He smiles at me. "That was the most amazing feeling in the world." I say gazing at him. "Glad I could help." He says smiling. "Now it's your turn." I say and roll us over. I take off his boxers and grab his shaft. He moans loudly. I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes. I kept my eyes on him while I lower myself. His eyes are growing wide in realization and then I kissed him. His hips jerk towards my mouth. I close my mouth on him and start to suck. I roll my tongue around the tip and he grabs my hair. I'm feeling his pre cum and I know he is close. After a few more second and he is cumming in my mouth. I swallow it all.

He is panting now. "God Ally, you'll be the death of me, you know that?" He says out of breath. I smirk. He makes his way between my legs and then looks at me. "Ready?" He asks. I nodded and he enters me. We both moan together as he fills me. He gives me a few minutes to get use to his size and then he pulls out of me and slams into me again and again and again and I'm feeling I'm gonna die. Die out of pleasure. This is too good to be real. I've never felt anything like this before. He takes my hands and intertwined our fingers. And that's when I realize that in this moment in time we are one. They can never break us. And I will fight and give my everything for this to last forever.

* * *

I open my eyes and at first I panic. Where am I? Then I turn and see the sexy boy who is asleep next to me. Ohh.. That's right.. I'm in Austin's room. His arms are around me. I raise my head up and kiss him. He wakes up and smiles to the kiss. "Hi there, beautiful" he says with a smile. I smile back at him. "How did you sleep?" He asks while running his hand in my hair. "Good. Thanks." I say. He looks at his watch next to his bed. "Damn. We're late for school." He says and gets up. I groan in frustration. I hate school right now. He picks up some cloths and I watch him. He is still naked. Then he turns and catches me. I blush lightly. "Like the view?" He smirks. "You have no idea." I say. "I think I have some." He says while pointing to one of my breast that the blanket didn't cover. I smirk at him and cover it with the blanket. Austin chuckled and then says:" I'm getting in the shower. You can take some of my cloths and take one too. We will pass through your house and pick up some new cloths for you before we go to school." With that he goes to the shower, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Austin and I had sex last night. Ohh god. I lay back again and put my hand on my face. Ok now we have to face the curse or whatever. I don't want to think about this. When we will reach the bridge we will cross it. With that I got up.

* * *

On our way to school I gaze at Austin. After a few moments he asks:" What?" "Nothing." He smirks. "Can't take your eyes off of me, can you?" I snort at him. He laughs. I smile. We reach the school and we exit the car. Everyone is looking. Damn it. Austin raises an eyebrow and then gives me a look. I don't like that look. He smirks and then takes my face in both his hands and kisses me in front of everyone. I blush. What the hell is he doing?! He releases me and whispers in my ear:" If they are watching why don't we give them something worth watching?" I was too upset to answer. "Besides, I want everyone to know that you are mine." He adds before he takes my hand and we enter the school completely ignoring all the stares. This is going to be a long day.

It was dark. So dark, I couldn't even see my hands. _Where am I? Austin!_ I screamed. But I had no voice. I started running. Then I saw a light. It was a circle. Like the one that Austin had in the forest. Right now it was under my feet. But there was no sign of the moon in this circle. No. Not at all. But there was something else. There was a huge symbol of a sun. I gasp. Then I saw it again. The shadow. It was staring at me out side the circle. Just waiting for me to come out. I screamed for help but no one answered. What am I gone do?! Then something happened and the circle disappeared. The shadow came closer then. I started running backwards but I fell. _Austin! Help!_ I screamed. But there was no one there. The shadow grabbed my hand in force and then it was all gone.

* * *

"Miss Dawnson!" I heard a severe voice. I gasp and open my eyes at once. I look up and saw Pr. F looking at me angrily. I fell asleep. Damn. "I'm sorry for boring you. Maybe if you're not interested at being in this class you should just go out." Damn it he was mad. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I said looking down. Finally Pr. F let it go and continued the lesson. I felt something in my wrists and I look at them and saw that they were blue. They both have bruises on them. Fuck. This is not good.

**So you guys.. Hope you liked it. If you did please tell me because otherwise I will just stop writing. Sorry, I just can't continue writing it if no ones is reading.. So please review!**

**Love you all,**

**Emily.**


End file.
